Settle Down with Me
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: scene to shot fic for 4x07 no Caroline and Stefan in the background. Just pure Delena love. Covers most of the episode LEMON (obviously) 'yeah i've been feeling everything from hate to love, love to lust, lust to truth...'


_a/n: obviously this episode was a huge turning point for us and there were alot of incredible moments that I could have turned into a scene to shot fic but as we did get our smut I'm going to give the writers a tiny bit of credit and not completely rework their episode. Just...improve on if you will. _

_No cockblocking monologue from Caroline here. Thank God. _

_p.s. am I the only one that thought the song they danced to in the living room- while beautiful- didn't really fit the scene as soon as they started 'doing it'? They're vamps...they were rushing around and breaking things, ripping clothes...somehow a nice calm song doesn't really seem to match up with the pace. Anyways, enjoy!_

Damon turned from the dressing room, a smirk on his lips. Had he been right about the red dress? Elena wasn't sure anymore. Her head swam as she tried to center her thoughts. "...what happened to safe is good?" Caroline demanded.

Elena shook her head; she had to get out of here. She had to talk to him. "Whichever one you want to wear April." She could feel Caroline's eyes boring into the back of her head as she walked out, but she didn't stop to explain herself. She didn't want to. "Damon." She called his name and he stopped on the landing of the stair case, looking up at her.

"Still here." He said quietly, and she looked right back at him. Did he remember this moment from her Miss Mystic Falls pagent? Did he remember this staircase and how terrified she'd been? How he'd saved her? Just like he'd saved her from the sun when she'd been ready to kill herself over the Hunter's curse.

Did he realize that was the first time she saw something in him, something that could be good? "We need to talk."

He hesitated for only a moment, not afraid of what she would say, because he already knew. "Stefan told me about the breakup." She came toward him, down the same steps she'd walked before. Things didn't feel the same as they did then, everything was so different. She was a vampire; a different girl now. The air between her and Stefan was strained, like they were forcing something, like his acceptance of her wasn't pure. When she was with Damon his acceptance of her was clear. There were no barriers between them, at least none from him. She was ready to break hers down, ready to tell him everything. "I'd say I'm sorry. But I'm not."

After all, he was being honest. "What did he say?"

Damon sighed, facing her. The sun shone on them, warming their skin. Could this be the final revelation; a new dawn on something they'd both been trying to hide from each other, from themselves? "Oh you know Stefan, guy just went on and on about it; wouldn't shutup."

Part of her wished that Damon could just say the things he meant instead of being a sarcastic ass, but then he would lose a great deal of his charm and he wouldn't be her Damon. The other part of her wished that Stefan had been as honest as they were being because then she wouldn't have to actually say the words, he would just know. But she had to, she owed him that. "So Stefan didn't tell you why?"

"Nope, but I'm sure it has something to do with you acting weird...so why don't you tell me."

She bit the inside of her cheek, holding her breath. "You."

The smirk fading from his lips and his face froze, his eyes unreadable for a moment. At first he was shocked, downright, outright floored. Had she really just said that? Did she mean it? What did it mean? Slowly, a smile flashed as he pieced together the puzzle of the last few days. The looks she'd been giving him, the slight touches when she thought he wasn't paying attention or no one was looking. It all led to this, everything he'd gone through for her finally meant something because now she'd admitted it. Admitted there was something between them; something important enough to break up with Stefan with. He wanted to grab her, pull her to him and kiss her but he couldn't. He was still frozen, his mind whirring like a never ending spinning top but his body was immobile.

She had left his brother...for him. Someone had chosen him over Stefan for the first time in over a hundred years.

"Damon Salvatore..." the creepy, unwelcome new addition to Mystic Falls stepped into the room, shooting down the moment. Both Elena and Damon felt the thick tension slip away from them.

"Professor Shane." He looked between the man and Elena, knowing he had to leave her but not wanting to. "just the guy I wanted to see."

Elena heard Damon's sigh, took comfort in the fact that he didn't want to leave her. She thought of reaching out for his arm, asking him to stay but if he was walking away it was for a important reason. She trusted him that much. They would have their time to talk later. Even as he walked away, he looked back. Their eyes connected and she felt it. The warmth wasn't just on her face any longer. It started at her toes and went all the way up through her veins to hear heart. His love for her was strong, so strong she could nearly taste it in the air. She wanted to go to him, pull him close but she stayed where she was just looking until he disappeared behind the wall. Later, they would get to finish talking.

* * *

The smell of freshly cut grass, the sound of clinking ice and music playing tried to invade her senses, but Damon's eyes cut a great deal of it out. Matt had stepped into Jeremy's place, taking April's hand just as Damon had done for her when Stefan had been absent at her pageant. The dance they'd done was similar to this one, and it brought her back to the moment. They'd held their hands up, not touching for the first part. But they hadn't needed to. His eyes, just like they were now saw through her, into her. They read her and she didn't mind. She loved the feeling of being this connected to someone on so many levels. He glanced back at the dance floor and she badly wanted to go to him, to ask him to dance with her, but she couldn't. She had to find out where her brother was. This wasn't the time for them yet either.

* * *

She couldn't believe how angry she was with Stefan. He had put her brother through this hell just to try and give her back her humanity, and for what? To turn him into a hunter that she couldn't trust not to kill her? The wound in her neck had healed, but what if he'd rammed the stake into her heart? She would be dead. She would be dead and it would be at the hands of her brother, all because Stefan couldn't learn to accept that this was who she was now. "...you don't have to love me like this." She took a deep breath, wishing Stefan would have just accepted her so she didn't have to break up with him all over again. "...this is who I am now. The old Elena died when she went off that bridge; let her go."

Stefan swallowed, his eyes pained. He didn't speak, just looked over her shoulder.

She turned, seeing Damon standing there. He wasn't smiling, just waiting; for her to make a move, for the world to come crashing down around him and having to watch her walk away with Stefan. She turned back, ready to say goodbye, but Stefan was already turning and walking away from her. Her heart broke a little more, but nowhere near as badly as it had if Damon had left her as well. That was what it came down to, not who she could live with, but who she couldn't live without.

Damon came toward her slowly, afraid she would take back what she'd said earlier. "Would you like me to take you home?"

She nodded, slipping her hand into his. "Please."

He led her to the car, neither of them speaking until they were out on the road. "Elena, about earlier..."

"I meant what I said Damon. We will talk about this, but first...I need to ask you a favour."

"Alright." He kept his eyes on the road, his hands tight on the steering wheel.

"My brother just tried to kill me, and I don't think Jeremy or I can handle facing each other right now. Matt thinks it's best if I move out for a little while. I can't stay with Caroline...so I was wondering if you would...if I could..."

She took a deep shattering breath. She would not cry. "The door is always open to you Elena. Always."

"Thank you." She nodded, slipping her hand onto his on the gear shift.

He looked down, lacing their fingers together and bringing her hand up so he could press his lips to her skin. They were silent again until he pulled up in front of the house, but neither of them had let go of the others hand. "Pack whatever you need." He looked over at her, trying to smile comfortingly. "I'll have one of the spare rooms made up for you."

"I won't be long." She squeezed his hand and stepped out of the car.

* * *

The next time she saw Damon he was opening the front door to the Boarding House for her. Stefan was standing behind him in the den and she explained that she had to stay there. He took the news fairly well and she wondered if maybe Damon had warned him. She hadn't meant for him to leave, but she couldn't help feeling relieved when he walked past her and out the door. It would be hard enough having 'the talk' with Damon without having to worry about Stefan listening from anywhere else in the house. She knew now just how well vampires could hear through floors. Damon took her bag from her shoulder and ushered her into the den. "Would you like a drink?"

She nodded, sitting down on the couch and curling her legs up. She watched him go to the bar cart and pour two glasses. His eyes stayed on her nearly the entire time, but she didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Just warm and safe. Two things she definitely hadn't felt at her house. "Thanks." She held out her hand for the glass, taking a healthy sip as he sat down next to her.

"I was being polite. I thought you hated whiskey."

"My brother wants to kill me."

"Welcome to the club." He smirked, holding up his glass and she toasted with him. It went down a lot easier than it had the first time she'd tasted Stefan's whiskey. This was better, smoother.

"Jeremy can't live with me. Stefan wants to fix me and Caroline flat out admitted that she doesn't like me this way. I think it's safe to say I'm not so good at this vampire thing."

"You wanna know what I think?" Damon asked, and she looked back up at him. "I don't think I've ever seen you more alive."

Elena felt the smile on her face, thankful he was here to comfort her, to make her smile. Thankful that he hadn't walked out on her. He'd had every right to give up and leave, but he hadn't. He always came back for her. He was always there to save her, whether it was something big like the night on the bridge, or something little like her Miss Mystic Falls pageant. "That dance that they did today, kinda reminded me of-"

"When we danced together?" he had been thinking the same thing, had noticed the similarities in today. It made her smile, but it also made her sad that they hadn't gotten the chance to relive the moment out in the sun, on the same grounds where he'd first held her in his arms.

"I wanted to dance with you today."

He took a deep breath, set their glasses down and stood up, offering his hand. She took it when he smiled, not caring that there was no music playing. She just wanted to be close to him. He led her into the middle of the floor; the heat from the fireplace licking at her ankles. Her skin was on fire where he touched her though, even through her clothes. Their fingers laced together, his hand on her waist and hers on his shoulder. Slowly they danced in a circle, moving closer and closer together. She rested her head against his, letting her eyes close. It felt so good to be with him like this, so natural. So right. She let him lead, felt him push her out into a spin and then back into his arms. Then his lips were on hers and she wasn't sure who kissed who but it didn't matter.

There were no words they needed to say to the other that they didn't already know, that they didn't already feel. His tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she granted it, her fingers in his hair, his hands pressing her closer, holding her against him. They were touching everywhere they could reach, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Damon accepted her as a vampire, as who she was now and she wanted to show him just what that meant. She pushed back against his chest, his hands on her waist bringing her with him as he slammed back into the wall. She pushed aside the shelf, neither of them looking up as the lamp shattered on the hardwood. Her fingers ripped at his shirt, but neither of them looked to see where the buttons went.

Their wild hands went back to each other's bodies, tugging and pulling. There was no rhyme or reason to how they moved. It was all about getting to the final goal of crawling inside each other, of joining their bodies and completing the bond that held their minds together so tightly. He rushed her against the fireplace, her back connected with the polished wood but she didn't cry out. To do that would mean she would have to stop kissing him and she just couldn't do that yet. His hand went down her leg, hooked in her knee and pulled it up. He pressed close to her and she could feel how hard he was for her, how hard she'd made him. She ground her hips against his, wanting more, needing more. Needing him to be inside her. She held on tight to him as they kissed, all teeth and lips and mouth. He bit her top lip, sucking it into his mouth like he was trying to devour her.

She loved the feeling, melted into it. He was right, she'd never felt more alive. Her entire body was on fire and she was desperate to explode. "Upstairs." She demanded, her nails digging into his shoulders as her lungs fought for air she didn't need.

"I lied." He smirked before trailing his lips from her mouth down her chin and latching onto her throat. His tongue laved the skin there, making it soft and sensitive. Her eyes rolled back, her head falling against the fireplace. "I didn't make up a room for you."

"Yours then." She wrapped her fingers in his hair, tugging it back so he could look at her. "Take me to your bed Damon."

He grabbed her other knee then, lifting her up so she could lock her ankles behind his waist. They were out of the den, up the stairs and he was kicking his bedroom door open within a minute. She laughed, loving the speed, the sensation, the adrenaline that came with being a vampire. That came from being a vampire with him. He set her feet down and she kicked off her boots, her fingers already working his pants open as he ripped her dress open down the back. He had no patience for buttons and she didn't care enough to scold him for ruining her clothing. He bent his head, his lips attacking her breasts, his greedy fingers already acquainting himself with her body as he stepped out of his jeans when she pushed them down his hips. He moved away from their pile of clothes, bringing her closer to the bed, but she pushed him down onto it.

He looked up at her, his hair a mess as she sat back taking the sight of him in. He was breathless and looked thoroughly ravagaged already, and she loved it. He however didn't think she was a mess enough just yet. She pressed herself flush against his body, her lips and her tongue in charge now. Or so she thought. He took advantage of the fact that she wasn't a fragile doll in his arms and flipped them over, pinning her down into the mattress with his body. His kisses went from her mouth to her neck, down between her breasts and all the way to her belly button before she grabbed his face and pulled him back up for another kiss. He wasn't sure how she did it but then she was back on top, her legs straddling his waist. She was warm and wet, pressed close to him. It wasn't for long and she was back beneath him. He possessed her with his lips, with his hands. She pulled him closer, kissing his shoulder and nibbling on his neck. It was all too much, it wasn't enough. I would never be enough.

Her lips trailed down his arm, her teeth leaving faint red marks there too. She dragged her nails down his back, but he took control, holding them above her head so he could kiss along her ribs, leaving a wet trail with his tongue along the dip of her waist and the line of her hips. She moaned his name, pleaded with him to touch her. She could barely breath, but he continued the slow torture, his fingertips brushing the inside of her thighs but never going high enough to release any of the tension he'd created inside of her. His lips moved back up her body and she felt the sting of his fangs scraping along her collarbone, moaning when his tongue soothed the red marks. She grew impatient and needy, taking control once more.

Her hands slid up his chest, up his arms until they were above his head. She watched his hands disappear beneath the pillows, gripping the headboard as she bit and kissed her way down his chest, his torso until her thighs were on either side of his knees. She ran her tongue along the hard length of him, taking him into her mouth only once, letting her tongue sweep around the head and tease for a moment. Then she released him with a faint pop, smiling up at him. "This is what you're doing to me Damon. Torturing me."

He sat up, a sound similar to a growl in the back of his throat as he pulled her up his body and attacked her lips once more. "You've been torturing me for years. It's only fair."

She smiled, grinding against him but harder this time. "Can't you feel it?" she brought his ear lobe between her teeth, breathing heavily into his hear. "Can't you feel the heat and the energy and how bad I want you?"

The only thing keeping them apart was some thin black lace but he doubted she would forgive him if he ripped these as well. He unhooked her bra first, his lips capturing one nipple and then the other as he rolled her onto her back. This would be the final time they fought for dominace. He wanted to take her and she wanted to know what it would be like to be taken by Damon Salvatore once and for all. Together they worked her panties down her legs, sighing in desperation, in lust, in pleasure when she settled back against him, his hardness sliding along and rubbing against her. "I can feel how wet you are." She bit hard on his lip, the jolt of pleasure rocking her body and she rolled her hips, trying to get him to the right spot.

Now, more than ever the intense need to feel him inside her tore at her heart, at her soul. She couldn't take one more second of not being one with him. His hands wrapped around her wrists, holding them down above her head as she lifted her hips toward his. They slid together smoothly, like his whiskey and her mouth fell open but no sound came out of it. She was completely and utterly taken aback by how incredible it felt. Pleasure coiled low inside of her and she let out a high pitched moan, rocking her hips up against his as he thrust down and into her. They found their rhythm now, found their reason. There was nothing more sane, more right, more true than how incredible their bodies felt joined together and as he brought her up higher and higher towards the sanest form of insanity she'd never known she lost control and spun out into a whirlwind of pleasure.

He followed a moment later, holding her close to him and breathing her name.

_a/n: I loved writing this scene, but I have to admit it was a little difficult following along during the 'sex' part. The editing was beautiful but a bit hard to keep up with because they kept switching positions. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this and it makes you feel a bit better about the scene that Caroline ruined. Next up; the morning after scene. Special thanks to the writers who had Care and Stefan talking throughout that scene as well. Not._

_p.s. youtube search _DAMON AND ELENA DEx Made love scene Color + slow motion 4x07_ (just copy and paste it since it's a lot to type). This video helped a lot and I thought it was really beautiful so I wanted to link it to you guys so you could see it. Of course I can't link so hopefully you can find it this way. I suggest reading the fic, watching the scene and then reading the love scene over again. Or maybe not cuz then you'll find any mistakes I may have made haha_


End file.
